Super Hero
by Octavia Delitian
Summary: Will wonders where Lance has gone. A slight hint of Masqueradeshipping  Lance/Will  though not very obvious. The title is fail, but I can't come up with anything better.


The spoon just would not move. Will was sitting cross-legged on the floor surrounded by a ring of candles, staring down at the utensil that defied his will. He was having a hard time concentrating lately. No it had nothing to do with Lance being away without notice. They had not heard from him for days and Bruno had plans to break his door and search his room for clues if he did not show up within the nearest 24 hours. But Will did not worry. Nope. "Move, damn it."

The psychic was not sure about _how_ the dragon master had justified leaving his place and duty as champion to go off on adventures. _Important matters of course. Out saving the world, flourishing his cape. Superhero stuff._ He sighed and got interrupted by one of his many Natu, who came jumping over the floor with a determined look on its face. Will moved his hand a bit so the pokemon could jump up on his knee. Once there it would not let go for a while and it demanded to be patted. Will scratched its head carefully and continued to daydream.

"Perhaps I'm just mentally fatigued and need to rest. Yeah, that must be it." He continued to stroke Natu, who made clicking sounds with its beak. "Though with this downtime I should be more rested than ever." There was a growing mass of trainers waiting to face the Elite Four, though. All of those would challenge him since he was the first trainer. One after another. He would have to battle all waking hours to catch up. No more free time. "Damn you, Lance."

"And here I thought you'd be thanking me." Will stiffened and looked up from the cuddly little pokemon, seeing Lance standing in the doorway. He really should have noticed him coming. Being so out of touch with his powers was almost dangerous.

"For what? Saving the world?" Will was glad that the room was so dark. He felt his face burning with embarrassment and did not want the champion to see him blush.

"Yeah... actually." The dragon master shifted a bit, throwing back his cape. He must have rehearsed his moves in front of that stand mirror in his room. "I was just going to the Dragon's Den for a shrine ceremony over the weekend, but I heard some alarming news from up north and had to investigate. It took some time and I'm sorry for keeping you all up like this, but good news is Team Rocket got busted again."

"What were they doing?" Will felt a peck on his hand. He had stopped patting Natu, which was unacceptable for the little pokemon. "I'm sorry, Natu," he whispered and continued to stroke its back.

"They've ruined the ecosystem of Lake of Rage for years to come, force-evolving the Magikarp with radio waves." Lance crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the door frame.

Will raised an eyebrow. "What kind of waves?" He wondered if he could produce a similar effect with his mind. Not that he _wanted_ to. Or did he?

"It doesn't matter. The foul machine has been shut down, but the poor pokemon who evolved won't turn back to normal of course. The whole lake is full of Gyarados now. I fear they will kill each other."

"But the Gyarados of that lake always cannibalized on the Magikarp, right?"

"Um... yeah, they did. But it was never a fight. They merely ate them whenever they were hungry and there was always more Magikarp than Gyarados. Now there's a ton of Gyarados in the same lake with a shortage of food. It just can't lead to anything good. They'll go extinct."

"Perhaps," Will said. "You've done your part, don't you think? Or are you going to relocate those Gyarados yourself?"

"Maybe," Lance said.

"Strap them one by one to your Dragonite and fly them off to the sea?" Will giggled.

"If that is what it takes."

Yikes, he was serious. "Well, make sure to ask for help so it won't take forever. I need to brace myself for tomorrow's battles, so goodnight to you. Make sure to say hello to Bruno before going to bed. He's been very worried about you and has plans to break into your room tomorrow." Now why had he warned him about that? It would have been hilarious if he had been soundly asleep in the morning and woken up by Bruno knocking the door off its hinges to search the room.

"Goodnight." With a faint rustle of velvet, Lance was gone. Will licked his lips and set his eyes on the spoon yet again. It quivered a few times before it finally levitated. Eyes narrowing behind his black mask, Will unleashed a force that enveloped it, bending the metal slowly, with determination. When he had achieved a 90 degree angle he dropped it to the floor abruptly. Natu made a pleased sound and jumped off his knee to inspect the object.

"Alright, Natu. I'm set for tomorrow at least."


End file.
